confess
by taehyeomi
Summary: "aku.. aku selalu menyukaimu, kau tau?" [vmin] [jimin/v] [warn : yaoi]


huaa, maaf ff vmin lagi x_x

* * *

Park Jimin selalu menganggu.

Taehyung selalu mengulang ulang kata kata itu setiap Park Jimin menganggunya. Apa yang Park Jimin lakukan hari ini? Mengadu kepala Taehyung ke lokernya. Taehyung pun tidak tau kenapa Park Jimin melakukan itu, yang Taehyung ingat hanya Park Jimin melakukan itu sejak dulu. Sepertinya Park Jimin tidak menyukainya, tapi.. kenapa? Taehyung tidak pernah membuat kesalahan apapun. Tapi apapun itu, Taehyung tidak bisa membalas sedikitpun, mengingat ayahnya adalah teman ayah Jimin dan rumah mereka bersebalahan, bahkan Taehyung bisa melihat jendela kamar Jimin dari jendela kamarnya.

Dan karena itu Taehyung tidak pernah membuka tirai jendela kamarnya.

Park Jimin dapat mengetahui segalanya, apa yang Taehyung makan saat makan malam, bahkan game online apa saja yang Taehyung mainkan. Dan lagi, Park Jimin mengetahui Taehyung tidak pernah keluar dari kamarnya yang bahkan nenek Taehyung sendiri tidak pernah mengetahuinya. Park Jimin mengerikan? Tentu saja. Terlalu mengerikan untuk orang yang memiliki wajah semanis itu. Ups. Taehyung mengakuinya, Park Jimin manis sebelum kau melihat sifat aslinya, lengannya, perut 6 packnya, ah ya.. cukup sampai disitu.

Yang membuatnya sedikit lega hanya, Park Jimin menganggunya hanya saat pagi hari dan mereka tidak pernah satu kelas, tidak pernah, tidak akan pernah, tidak akan selama sisa hidupnya dari sekarang. Namun, mengganggu dipagi hari bukan alasan Taehyung berjalan bebas di area sekolah. Taehyung tetap keluar melalui pintu belakang, dan itu selalu terulang keesokannya dan seterusnya, Menghindari Park jimin.

Taehyung berjalan seperti biasanya, mengimbangi kebiasaanya yang duduk sepanjang hari. Angin hari ini terasa lebih kencang, langit terlihat agak abu abu. Taehyung membuang napas, tidak mengerti dengan cuaca akhir akhir ini. Taehyung hanya berdoa tidak ada hujan maupun badai untuk minggu ini, karena ada yang lebih ia takuti setelah Park Jimin, Yaitu Petir. Taehyung merapatkan jaketnya dan terus berjalan sampai ia menemukan rumahnya, "aku pulang." Katanya setelah membuka pintu. Tidak ada jawaban.

"omma?" tetap tidak ada jawaban. Taehyung mengulang ulang memanggil ibunya, lalu taehyung diam sebentar. Kesunyian terpecah karena ponselnya, _**Omma**_ Tertulis dilayarnya. Taehyung mengangkatnya, "omma? Dimana?"

"Maafkan aku, nenekmu sakit, tidak apa apa dua hari sendirian, kan?"

"ya.."

"kau tau harus apa jika ingin makan, kan? Jika kesulitan kamu bisa meminta bantuan Park. Omma sudah meminta Park Jimin menjagamu."

Taehyung diam, apa yang ibunya pikirkan kali ini.

"Taehyung? ohya, omma juga sudah memberikan kunci duplikat padanya. Jadi telpon Park saja kalau kau kehilangan kunci aslinya."

Taehyung masih tetap diam, temperatur tangannya menurun, mungkin pingsan jika tidak ingat kalau ibunya masih tersambung.

"taehyung?"

"y..ya."

"hati hati."

"b..baik, kau juga." Taehyung menutup telponnya. Mungkin ia harus berlari secepatnya ketoko terdekat lalu membeli kunci tambahan atau pisau serba guna?

* * *

Taehyung mengusap matanya, tidak tidur selamaman. Walaupun berita baiknya, Jimin tidak menyelinap kerumahnya saat malam hari. Jika itu terjadi, Taehyung tidak tau harus apa. Lingkaran hitam tebal terlihat di bawah matanya, kepalanya pusing, tidak yakin bisa mengikut kelas hari ini dan lagi langit terlihat semakin gelap lebih buruknya lagi, Taehyung harus menunggu sampai besok untuk merasa sedikit tenang. Ya, satu malam lagi tidak tidur.

"hoi, kim."

Suara itu, Taehyung tetap berjalan.

"hoi, unsocial freak."

Taehyung berhenti, bodoh, kenapa berhenti.

"aku dengar tadi malam kau sendirian dirumah?" Suara itu mendekat. Taehyung memutar kepalanya. Taehyung menemukan mata dan senyuman yang pemiliknya tidak berada terlalu jauh—atau memang agak sedikit dekat—dengannya, membuatnya ingin muntah saat itu juga. Taehyung benci cengiran jelek itu. Terlebih lagi, Taehyung tidak menjawab pertanyaan Park Jimin.

Tidak mendapat jawaban, wajah Park Jimin berubah. Park Jimin meraih bahu Taehyung lalu melemparnya kasar ke diding terdekat. Taehyung melepaskan teriakan kecil karena benda kasar menabrak punggungnya. "aku melakukan pekerjaanku sekarang. Jangan melukai dirimu sendiri sebelum ibumu pulang, atau aku akan membunuhmu. Paham?" Taehyung mengangguk cepat. "kunci pintu dan jangan menutup tirai kamarmu! unsocial freak." Park Jimin meninggalkan Taehyung tanpa melakukan apapun dan Taehyung hanya melihatnya sampai Park Jimin menjauh.

Dan pagi ini adalah pertama kalinya.

* * *

Langit semakin gelap, angin terlihat semakin kencang. Taehyung berusaha tenang, Taehyung akan mematikan listrik jika mulai hujan. Tidak mengandalkan Park namun Taehyung merasa sedikit tenang. Taehyung mengingat sesuatu.. membuka tirai, sekali lagi bukan berarti dia mengandalkan Park apalagi Park Jimin, tapi hanya melakukan apa yang Jimin katakan. Taehyung membuka tirainya, ia bisa langsung melihat jendela kamar Jimin, bahkan selama ini ia tidak tau kamar Jimin menggunakan cat warna kuning. Kamarnya terang, bahkan jauh lebih terang dibanding Taehyung, Taehyung hanya mengandalkan cahaya dari komputernya. Ngomong-ngomong.. dimana Jimin? Taehyung tidak menyadari ia sudah menerawang kamar Jimin lumayan lama. Lalu Taehyung menjauh dari jendelanya, lalu kembali ke komputernya. Dan tidak lama setelah Taehyung kembali duduk di kursinya, hujan turun.. dan petir pun menyusul.

* * *

Jimin memutari seisi sekolah. Tapi tidak menemukan yang ia cari, Kemana sebetulnya orang ini. Jimin melihat keluar, Hujan tidak berhenti sejak kemarin sore tidak lupa petir yang menyambar beberapa menit sekali. Jimin mencari sekali lagi, apa mungkin dia mehantam kepalanya dengan pintu kulkas atau tidak sengaja membakar dirinya sendiri atau jatuh saat setelah buang air. Ah, yang benar saja, dia bodoh, tapi tidak sebodoh itu.

"jimin!" Jimin berhenti berjalan, lalu mendekati asal suara itu. Jimin mendekati dua orang yang duduk di sudut loker.

"hai." Jimin menyapanya.

"aku sudah melihatmu lewat hampir 3 kali. Sedang mencari sesuatu?"

"seseorang tepatnya."

"siapa?"

"Kim Taehyung."

Mereka berdua tertawa.

"a..apa yang lucu?"

"pasti saat melihatmu berjalan Kim Taehyung sudah lari jauh."

"lagi pula.. mungkin dia absen karena cuaca." Lelaki dengan kulit tan angkat bicara.

Cuaca.. Jimin berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Ah ya, Taehyung takut petir. Tidak perduli dia tau hal ini darimana, tapi mungkin Taehyung terlalu takut untuk keluar rumah. "terimakasih!" lalu Jimin berlari menjauh.

Jimin terus berlari, beruntung hujan kali ini berhenti namun langit masih menyala nyala karena petir. Rumah Kim terkunci, Jimin merogoh sakunya mengambil kunci lalu membuka kuncinya. Jimin berlari ke lantai dua, dimana kamar Taehyung berada. Jimin membuka kamar Taehyung perlahan. Kamarnya gelap, atau memang seluruh ruangan di rumah ini gelap, yang Jimin dapat lihat adalah segumpalan selimut di ranjang dan pasti gumpalan itu adalah Taehyung.

"kim?"

Taehyung membuka selimut yang menutupi kepalanya, lalu memutar kepalanya melihat Jimin. "ji..jimin?"

Jimin dapat melihat wajah taehyung sekarang, wajahnya lembab, pasti serangan petir membuatnya menangis. dan kali ini Jimin merasakan sesuatu yang berat didadanya, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Taehyung menangis. Rasa menyesal mendatanginya, dan rasa ingin memeluk Taehyung juga mendatanginya.

"kau.. baik baik saja?"

Taehyung diam sementara, "ya." Jawabnya.

Jimin menatap Taehyung lekat lekat tidak menyadari mereka bertemu mata. Dan Taehyung pun membalas menatapnya.

"jimin?" suara Taehyung memecah kesunyian.

"y..ya?"

"kau melamun."

"aku tau."

Mereka kembali diam.

Namun kali ini Jimin berjalan mendekati Taehyung.

"kim.. maksudku.. Taehyung, dengar.. aku minta maaf."

"untuk apa?"

"semuanya."

"kau tidak melakukan apa apa."

Jimin menatap Taehyung, kini Jimin berdiri persis di samping ranjang Taehyung. Alisnya berkedut, matanya terasa panas, Jimin menggigit bibirnya. "tapi.. aku mendorongmu, mengadu kepalamu dengan sesuatu, menyembunyikan tas, kotak makan siang, bahkan seragammu, bagaimana aku bisa tidak melakukan apa apa?" Air mata jatuh kepipinya. Taehyung menatap Jimin, "aku tidak menangis. aku yakin ada yang memotong bawang."

Taehyung tersenyum, "tapi hari ini kau tidak melakukan apapun."

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"setiap kamu melakukan sesuatu, aku memaafkan kamu saat itu juga."

Bahu Taehyung mendadak terasa berat, Jimin memeluknya, terlalu cepat untuk Taehyung menyadarinya.

"aku.. aku selalu menyukaimu, kau tau?" suara Jimin terdengar pelan. Mata Taehyung membesar. "aku melakukan semua itu agar tidak ada yang tau, kau, tanpa kecuali." Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan sekarang wajahnya dan Taehyung hanya berbeda beberapa senti. Jimin menatap Taehyung, begitu juga Taehyung. Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya, namun berhenti.

"boleh …. ?"

Taehyung mengangguk cepat. Jimin tersenyum, kali ini, senyum yang harus dipuja di sisa hidup Taehyung. Bibirnya menyentuh bibir Taehyung, rasanya seperti…mencium awan, bahkan bibir Taehyung terasa hangat disaat cuaca dingin. Lalu Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya, tersenyum lagi.

"bagaimana.. denganmu? Maksudku—"

Taehyung memotong kata kata Jimin. "aku juga.. menyukaimu," Jimin tersenyum, Taehyung baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara namun suara pintu terbuka membuatnya berhenti.

"itu pasti orang tuamu." Jimin meraba tengkuknya.

Taehyung diam, melihat keluar kamarnya.

"um, Taehyung, boleh aku mempunyai nomormu, atau kakao, atau line, apa saja."

Taehyung tersenyum, lalu tertawa pelan, "ya."

* * *

**a/n**: tangan bergerak sendiri nih x_x bikinnya sambil dengerin g.r.8.u hahahahahahahaahahahhh x_x maaf jelek:


End file.
